Alariel
Alariel is the het ship between Aladdin and Ariel from the Disney fandom. Canon As Aladdin and Ariel are from different series, they have never met in canon. Their Once Upon A Time counterparts meet each other through Jasmine in season six, where its flashbacks shows Ariel's brief time in Agrabah. They are the main protagonists of their films, as well as both of their films being based on fairy tales of the same name where both of them and the characters they are based on use a magical seclusion to become part of their royal, love interests worlds, that they had admired from a far before meeting them. Their chances to become part of their different worlds presented themselves shortly after they were tricked into helping their antagonists. When their true natures were revealed to Jasmine and Eric they were shocked, while both Jafar and Ursula took pleasure in ruining Aladdin and Ariel's chances of happiness. In the end, both Aladdin and Ariel were able to be with Jasmine and Eric, after the two lend their lovers a hand in defeating Jafar and Ursula for good, before they have their royal weddings. "Part of Your World" has Ariel promising herself that she would one day find away to become part of the surface world. While "A whole New World" has Aladdin showing Jasmine the world outside the palace and beyond where he helps her to shush back any fears she might be feeling about being so high in the sky for the first time. When both Aladdin and Ariel were little, they lost their mothers, who were mentioned a few times in their third films, where they have a few good and bad moments with their fathers. Along with their third film having Aladdin and Ariel carrying around items that their fathers had gave their mothers, before their deaths, and showing moments of Aladdin and Ariel's childhood. While their second films has people who are connected to their pasts coming to punish them, by hurting their loved ones. The two are also friends with animals that help them in their takes of winning Jasmine and Eric's hearts, and defeating Jafar and Ursula. Fanon Aladdin and Ariel has a decent following, commonly on DeviantArt, who believe they would get along very well. Many fans commonly have them meeting in Agrabah, like their Once counterparts. Because of this, some fans have Aladdin take Eric's place or have Ariel take Jasmine's. The setting is commonly in Agrabah and only occasionally in Atlantica where Aladdin is sometimes a merman, while the Agrabah setting commonly has Ariel is her human self. Some fans have even merged two of their similar worded songs together to make "Part of Your Whole New World". The Aladdin/The Little Mermaid crossover ship sometimes has a few fans who also ship Jasmine and Eric together. As a fun way of couple switching for fans of either of the two ships. On AO3, the ship only has two works, while 7 fanfics in the crossover category. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Aladdin/Ariel (Disney) tag on FanFiction.net :Aladdin/Ariel (Kingdom Hearts) tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * Both of them appear in the Once Upon A Time. * Both of them are from two of the few known Disney films that have been turned into Broadway shows, and were featured in Disney On Ice. * In The House of Mouse they are two of the common guests at the club. * They appear in a few of the same Kingdom Hearts games. * In the Broadway version of The Little Mermaid, Ursula is Ariel's wicked aunt, while a few versions of Aladdin have Jafar as Aladdin's uncle. * Both Aladdin and Ariel have their own trilogies and a TV series. * They apart of the Descendants series, where Aladdin has a son while Ariel has a daughter. Gallery Ariel x Aladdin - Goodnight_by_AiraChica.jpg World_for_us_by_KRISTINART-18.jpg Ariel_x_Aladdin_by_KRISTINART-18.jpg Romantic_night_by_yana3317.jpg Part_Of_Your_Whole_New_World_by_KaiKenNatsuki.png Aladdin X Ariel by HyperSpaceOddity.png Videos Aladdin Ariel • I just want you to know who I am Navigation